True Feelings Revealed
by mcswarek816
Summary: My take on what happens at the end of episode 1x07, Hot and Bothered.  What happens when Sam goes after Andy instead of letting her walk away.  My first fan-fic ever, please review and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter 1

Andy woke from the passion induced haze as soon as the lights flickered on. She could feel Sam's muscles tense as he also came back down. He withdrew his lips from hers and bumped her nose softly before looking away.

" I should just turn a few things off," he said, reluctantly pulling away.

Andy sat up in bed, wondering how she had gotten to this point. She couldn't believe that she had come over to Sam's like this, how messed up was she? Running to her TO when she couldn't handle all of the emotions tearing her up inside from the day's events? _ He asked if she wanted to talk, not make out in the dark, even though he didn't seem to mind…._

Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone chirping in her pocket. _Oh, crap, it was Luke. _She couldn't possibly answer the phone now, not while she was in this state of undress, sitting on Sam Swarek's bed. She thrust the phone back into her pocket and hastily pulled her shirt back on. Just then, she looked up and saw Sam step back into the room. He paused in the door frame, realized she was having second thoughts.

"Guess now everything goes back to normal." He turned and walked away, left her sitting there on the bed, an emotional mess.

Cheeks flaming from embarrassment, she made her way out of the house and started walking home.

Sam couldn't believe that she had cooled off so quickly in just a matter of minutes. _Those kisses were amazing,_ he thought to himself. He stalked into the kitchen, opened the fridge door. He grabbed a beer, twisted off the top and drank angrily. He set the bottle down on the countertop with a bang. _Damn it_! _Why did she have to leave like that! _ He had only recently begun to realize his feelings for his rookie but hadn't even started to admit them to himself yet. Being in such a close proximity with her everyday, working with her, teaching her new things, having her laugh at all of his lame jokes, that amazing vanilla smell from her shampoo, or body wash, or whatever it was, it was intoxicating. The way she smiled at him, the way she always seemed to get herself into such messes, he couldn't help but fall in love with her.

Sam realized that he couldn't just let her leave. He ran out of the house, not bothering to put his shirt back on, or to slip on shoes. He tried to guess which way she had gone, he wasn't sure where exactly she lived. He glanced to the left, saw nothing in the darkened street and then looked to the right. She was two blocks away, making pretty good time, too. Sam took off running, and yelled her name when he got a little closer so that he wouldn't scare her.

"Andy!" She stopped walking a turned around. He stopped running and walked the last few steps until he closed the distance. She kept her head down and wouldn't look him in the eye. When she spoke, the words all came out in a rush.

"What do you want, Sam? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here, but you always know what to do in every situation, and I just needed to see you, and talk to you, but mostly I just needed to forget what happened to day, and I'm not sure what happened when I saw you open that door…" she stopped talking and the words disappeared into the dark of the night.

Sam put a finger under her chin and gently lifted her head until she was looking up at him. He used the other hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. _God, even with tears in her eyes, she was beautiful, _he thought.

"Andy, I…" he stopped and started again, "Andy, I don't exactly know what happened back there either, but I don't want you to leave like this. Would you come back inside and then we could talk?" She started to protest and he silenced her with a swift peck on the lips. "Andy, please, I know it's been a really long day, but I have something I'd like to tell you and it would be great if you'd come back inside. If you don't want to, at least let me give you a ride home so that you don't have to walk by yourself this late at night."

Her heart was pounding under his soulful gaze and she felt her throat go dry. She swallowed and simply nodded her head in agreement. He dropped his hands from her face and she immediately missed his warmth. He instead grabbed her right hand with his left and led her back to his house.

He let go of her hand and she followed him into the dark hallway. He leaned over and flipped the switch, bathing them in the bright lights. She blinked, but couldn't help but stare at him. He realized where her gaze fell and his heart sped up a little. _Now isn't the time, Sam, _he told himself. He put his hand on the small of her back and pointed towards the living room. "Why don't you go sit down and I will, um, go put on a shirt okay?


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Thanks so much for the amazing reviews, please keep them coming since this is my first fan-fic. I struggled a little bit with this next chapter, but it's just filler until we get to the really good stuff! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. **

Chapter 2

Andy made her way to the love seat and sat down. She kicked off her shoes and pulled her legs ups so she could wrap her hands around them and rest her chin on her knees. She settled into the comforting folds of the couch and waited for Sam to come back. Her thoughts were racing again. _What could he possibly have to say? Is he going to yell at her for the kiss? She knew she shouldn't have come over here! What if Sam told her he was going to request a new partner? _As much as she enjoyed working with the other TO's, she felt that Sam could teach her so much more. And she enjoyed spending every day with him, cruising around and heading to calls. They made a pretty good team. _All that could change in an instant now that she had so royally screwed up though. _

Andy glanced down the hallway where she now knew Sam's bedroom to be. A blush was creeping up her cheeks as she thought of the kisses they were sharing just a short while ago. Just then Sam came back into the room, looking pretty amazing as always in a black t-shirt.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Do you, uh, want something to drink?"

"Sure, just some water would be great," she replied. As she watched him head in a different direction of the house to where the kitchen must be, she noticed something on the floor, something that looked like bloody footprints in the direction he was headed.

"Sam!" she cried out. She heard him reply, his voice stifled from the other room. "What's wrong, McNally?" He rushed back into the room.

"Sam, it looks like you are bleeding, did you cut yourself?" He sat down and took a look at the bottom of the left foot. "Huh, I guess I did." Now that she had said something, he noticed that a pain hear his heel. He had been so focused on getting to Andy and bringing her back here that he didn't even notice the pain. _He just couldn't lose her, couldn't let her leave, _his heart thumped along with his rapid thoughts.

Andy knelt down in front of him and inspected the damage. "Sam, that looks pretty bad! Let me help you clean this up, do you have a first aid kit?"

"No, no first aid kit, but there are some band-aids and disinfectant cream in the bathroom cabinet," he replied. He started to get up, but Andy pushed him back down onto the couch. "Don't move, I'll get it for you!" she said.

She started to walk out of the room and turned back with a sheepish grin on her face. "Um, Sam? Where _is_ the bathroom?" He laughed and sent her down the hallway to the second door on the right.

Sam sat against the back of the couch and thought about what he was going to say to her when she came back. How much could he tell her tonight? Did he tell her _how_ deeply he felt about her? Did he even know that himself?

His thoughts drifted back to his foot, he was holding his hands over the cut. It didn't look too deep, but he needed to get the bleeding to stop and get it bandaged up. He thought about the supplies Andy was grabbing, and then he realized with a shock what she would find in there. _Oh, shit! _He should have thrown those out months ago, but had never gotten around to it. He started to call out to Andy, but thought better of it, and just waited for her to come back out.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**I am loving the responses so far. I did get a request for longer chapters but I am just kind of making this up as I go, and don't have a lot of time with my job schedule right now. But I am working in it!**

**Of course, I don't own Rookie Blue. Sure wish I did.**

Andy entered the bathroom and turned on the light. You could tell that a woman didn't live here, the decorations in his home were sparse. The colors were dark and manly. Sam's razor and shaving cream sat out on the counter. There were two panels of the mirrored medicine cabinet hanging above the sink. She took a guess and opened the right side. She noticed his toothbrush and toothpaste on one shelf, aftershave and several colognes on another. She pulled one out and removed the cap. She just held the bottle to her nose and inhaled the scent of Sam. _No wonder he always smells so good when they were out riding around together on shift, _she thought.

As she placed the bottle back in the cabinet, she noticed a box of condoms on the top shelf. She gasped, blushed, and quickly closed the door. _Wow, this is why you're not supposed to snoop through other people's things_, she thought. She couldn't help by wonder about Sam's sex life and how often he used them. While they spent a lot of time together on the job, as partners, they never really spoke about his personal life. Sam knew that she was with Luke (which they never really discussed) and she had just met Monica earlier that day, but she realized that she didn't really know much about Sam's dating life. _And it's not really you place to ask, is it Andy? Or should she? _She didn't really feel as though they were quite ready to have that talk. _Hell, she was barely ready to have the one that was coming up!_

Andy opened the left side of the cabinet and found the items that she was looking for. She found some hydrogen peroxide to sterilize the wound, butterfly bandages to help hold the cut together, some disinfectant cream and some bandages and gauze. She grabbed two small towels from under the sink and headed back out to Sam. She paused for a moment in the hallway and took a deep breath to call her nerves. _Maybe I should have looked at the size,_ she thought before realizing what she was thinking about. _Andy, get your head in the game tonight! _she scolded herself. She couldn't believe she was having these kinds of thoughts about her TO.

Sam looked up when he saw Andy heading back through the doorway. He noticed the faint blush on her cheeks and realized that she had found the condoms. They were about a year or two old, from before he had gone undercover and he had just never gotten around the throwing them out. _She must think I have girls over all the time,_ he thought.

_Little did she know that his dating life had become non-existent for a long time . _He hadn't been with anyone since the Anton Hill undercover operation and things with Monica had cooled off even before that_. Of course, Andy just met Monica earlier today, and surely she must have noticed the familiarity between us_, he thought in a panic. _If only she knew that _even_ Monica had picked up on his feelings for Andy within just a few minutes. How was it that everybody seemed to realize it but Andy? _he wondered. First Oliver, then Monica. He really needed to set the record straight, see what she was thinking. He could see the wheels turning in her mind right now.

Andy set the supplies on the coffee table, knelt back down on the floor in front of Sam and set to work cleaning out the wound. She poured the hydrogen peroxide over the cut and centered the towel to catch the drips when she heard him gasp from sting. She leaned over and gently blew on the cut to help take away the pain.

Sam couldn't believe how adorably cute she looked right now, leaning over him and taking care of him. She looked up at him with those gorgeous warm brown eyes and he felt his breath catch again. "You ready to talk?" he asked. She just nodded her head and let him begin. They simultaneously took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Realizing how nervous they both were, they laughed. _Now was as good a time as any…_


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Chapter 4**

_Now was as good at time as any, right?_

The thoughts in Sam's mind were spinning again. _Where do I start? _he wondered. _Well, I guess I could discuss the feelings that brought her here in the first place…_

"Andy, I know that today has been one of the longest days of your life. The most challenging one you've faced so far as a Rookie. Taking…" he cleared his throat again, "taking someone's life affects you in ways that you never imagine. You and I both know that you didn't have a choice today, because that guy was going to kill you . You followed your gut, you pulled the trigger and you saved yourself and that little girl. And who knows how many girls he has killed? Trust me, Andy, you were amazing today."

"Sam, I know it's the job, but how do I push this behind me? I just keep seeing his hand reaching for the gun in my mind and I hear the echoes of the shots reverberating off of the walls, and I hear the bullets hitting the floor, one by one…."

"That's just the thing, Andy, you will never forget. Those images will forever be burned into your mind. But you can't carry them with you every day. You can't take them with you on every case. You have to start out each day fresh with those memories set aside. Otherwise you won't be at your best on each new case. And that's not fair to your partner." He watches her facial expressions intently as he's talking to her. _Did she realize that almost every emotion and thought played out on her face like that? He could read her emotions like an open book… so how come he wasn't sure exactly how she felt about him?_

"But _how_ do you forget Sam?" she asks, frustrated, "I can't go to the Penny and drown my sorrows every night, or I will end up like my dad." _Or I will end up on your front step, throwing you up against a wall kissing you, _she thought to herself.

Sam thought for a moment before responding. "Well, I go for a run to help clear my head. Nothing quite like feet pounding the pavement for miles to help you forget all about the day's events." _Or your Rookie. _

"And besides, McNally," he grins at her, "it helps keep me in great shape."

He stops speaking as he watches Andy put the finishing touches on the cut on his foot and smooth out the bandages. Andy stands up and takes a step towards the kitchen to start cleaning up the blood when he grabs her hand again. She just looks at him with those brown eyes and says, "Sam… lets get this mess cleaned up before we start talking about… anything else." He watches her swallow a lump in her throat and lets go of her hand.

"Yeah, you're right. We both know from this job how blood stains can ruin everything," he responds. He stands up and tests the weight on his foot. "Hey, not bad, Dr McNally!" He looks over at Andy and gives her his hundred watt smile, complete with full-on dimples. _Man, he doesn't bring those out too often, does he? _Her heart betrayed her by speeding up it's rhythm again in response. She looks away, and starts for the kitchen again. She turns and looks at him and says, "If you want to show me where you keep the bleach, I'll get started on this mess."

"Andy, you don't have to do that!" he says. "I can help you, this is my house, my blood…"

"Yeah, and it's my fault, Sam!" Andy interrupted. "You came running after me, when I shouldn't even have come here in the first place!"

Sam stops, shocked. _Maybe she didn't really have feelings for him like he did for her. _"Do you want to leave?" he asks quietly. "I can take you home right now if you want me to."

Andy gives him a long look before responding…

**Sorry, I know, bad place to stop! I'm still figuring out what Sam's going to say to her exactly, when the feelings get put on the table. Next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Hoping you guys are still liking where this is headed! Sorry, it's taking a little while to get there, but this whole show is about suspense, right? **

**And again, I apologize for the short chapters, but technically, this is all taking place in about an hour or so!**

**Wish I owned Rookie Blue, but I do not.**

Andy give him a long look before responding….

"Sam, I-" she stops. "Sam… no… I don't want to go home." She can't quite look him in the eyes as she admits this to him. When she finally glances up at his reaction, she forgets all about the blood on the floor. Because the way that Sam is looking at her right now is unbelievable. A mixture of surprise and happiness and certainly full of love.

Sam can't help but smile when he notices her reaction. As they both sit back down on the couch, he doesn't even notice when his hand subconsciously reaches over and settles on her arm. His thumb runs small lazy circles across her soft skin and sends tingles up and down her spine. He feels so comfortable with her around, like there's no effort needed between the two of them, they have such a natural chemistry. He takes a deep breath and begins to lay all of his feelings out on the table.

"Andy, I don't regret you coming over here tonight, whether it was to talk about today, or whether is was to well… attack me with kisses," he starts with laugh. She looks at him with a sheepish smile on her face. He can tell she's about to say something, so he presses his finger on her lips. "Let me get this out, okay?" he asks. She nods her head and doesn't say a word.

"Working with you has been crazy over the last few months. If you remember our first day on assignment together, I told you that I didn't ask to train a rookie? Well, the truth is, I actually talked to Boyko after I had calmed down from my cover being blown. I admit, I was impressed with your ability to take me down, and the way you followed the leads that I gave you and collared that kid. On your first day no less! I asked Boyko to let me train you because I could tell even back then that you would make a great cop. And I admit, I was intrigued by this rookie who had the nerve to arrest me all by herself with no backup."

"Sam, I thought that we had gotten past this by now! You matched the subject description! I'm sorry! I-" she interrupts.

"Andy, I know, I know! My point is that you're a great cop. You're a trustworthy partner, you've always got my back. You have a unique way of looking at cases, of letting people into your heart, even though you let some of the cases get to you. I never thought that I would spend so much time saving you as I do, but I don't mind. I wouldn't have it any other way, because honestly, I don't trust everyone else to keep you safe. You have such a knack for getting into trouble and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Sam paused and glanced at her face to see her reaction so far. _Get to the good stuff, Swarek. Lay it all out, even if she doesn't feel the same way, at least you'll know that you were finally man enough to tell her._

" The truth is, Andy, that because we've been partnered together so much and because of all the time we spend together and all of the times that I have saved you….all of that time spent caring about you has led to exactly that. I care about you, Andy. _A lot_. More than I ever thought that I would, honestly, but I do. I can't wait to see you everyday, and find out what adventure we'll be going on next. Because being partnered with you always leads to something unexpected. And I know that you're my rookie, and that I'm your training officer, but I just can't help how I feel…." he trailed off, not sure what to expect. He sat there, letting her digest everything that he had just told her. He felt a small weight lift from his shoulders, but he still didn't know how she would react. _Don't break my heart, McNally…_

At first, Andy didn't know what to say exactly. But that fluttering in her heart and the warmth that she felt over her whole body in response to what Sam had just admitted to her told her exactly what she needed to know. Everything that Sam had said was true. She felt the same way about protecting Sam when they were on duty, and she was obviously grateful for all of the times when he had her back. And one more thing… he had just put into words what she hadn't realized herself yet_. She cared about Sam too… maybe even loved him. _She smiled when the thought finally hit her.

Sam let out the breath that he had been holding. _Was that a smile? Did she…could she possibly feel the same way too?_

**You know there was no way Sam or Andy was ready to admit that they love each other… yet. Trying my hardest to stick with how the characters might really talk. I love reading other people's stories, but I can't make myself write characters with unrealistic dialog. Let me know what you think! I already have the next chapter ready to go, just adding finishing touches!**


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Tons of people are reading my story, but the amount of reviews has almost stopped. Hope you guys still like this?**

**I love Rookie Blue, I love Sam Swarek… but don't own 'em.**

Andy wasn't really sure how to relay the emotion that was welling up inside of her, ready to spill out. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute, her breath caught in her throat. Unsure of what she should say, she simply whispered, "Me too." But her throat was so thick with emotion that Sam thought she had said "I don't."

The look of hurt on his face cut her like a knife. He swallowed a lump in his throat and looked away. As good as he normally was at hiding his emotions, this was not one of those times. She didn't understand his reaction. _I thought he just told me that he cared about me. Maybe he only cares about me as a partner. _Her natural instinct was to run, to avoid this pain, and this conversation. But maybe she could try just one more time.

She reached over and ran her fingers through Sam's dark black hair. "Sam, if you don't want to take this any further, that's fine." Her nerves took over and everything else came rushing out, " But you just told me that you liked me, and I just told you that I liked you, which was really, really hard for me to do, as you know, I have a really hard time with emotions and feelings and well I'm just not good at this stuff at all. I'm not sure what it is exactly that you want from me. But I like you too, so…" she stopped and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer, lowering her eyelids.

It took just a moment for Sam to tuck her bangs behind her ear before pulling Andy closer for a kiss. He felt as thought everything was going in slow motion. He closed his eyes and felt her soft lips gently touch his. He pulled her body closer to his and deepened the kiss. He playfully nipped at her bottom lip before feeling her gasp. Taking advantage of the moment, he let his tongue enter her sweet mouth, roaming and searching and meeting with hers. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and then started slowly laying down on the couch, pulling Andy on top of him.

This kiss was even more amazing than the one that they had shared just an hour or two before. Both of their hearts were beating fast from the admission of their feelings. Sam's hands explored her body, fingers running up and down her back before finally settling on her hips. His thumbs ran in small circles, just above her jeans. He paused for a moment, daring to start letting his hands work their way under her shirt, lifting it slightly. He couldn't believe how soft her skin was… how tender her lips were. But as gentle and slow as they were moving, there was still a slight aggression to the way her hips were grinding into his.

They continued for awhile, pausing every once in awhile to catch their breath. Sam wanted to take things a little further but there was a tiny thought nagging him in the dark recesses of his conscious. He slowly slid his hands back down her body, past her waist, along the length of her legs. Her knees were on either side of him, digging into the couch and pinning him down. He never wanted this moment to end, it just felt so right between the two of them.

He started to end the kiss by slowly pulling away. He felt as though he was removing life support, he needed to be around her just to breath, to function properly. He could sense her reluctance, and gave her a quick, sweet peck on the lips.

"Andy… as much as I would like for this to last for awhile, I think there's one small thing that we're forgetting." he whispered.

She lifted one eyebrow and said, "What, protection?" She started to climb off of him, and realizing what she meant, he pulled her back down again with a chuckle. _God, he wanted to. But it wasn't time yet. _

"I like the way you think McNally, I really do… but that's not where I was going." He laughed again, which earned him a swat to the shoulder. He ducked the next blow and looked her right in the eyes, more serious. "Aren't you forgetting about _someone_, I meant," he said softly.

Andy thought for just a moment… _Luke. He meant Luke. Oh crap, she had forgotten about him. _"Sam, there really isn't anything that serious going on between us, I mean it's not like we're engaged. Honestly, I'm not even sure that I really like him all that much anyway."

_Thank God. _Sam thought for a moment before he spoke. "I am glad to hear that. But you have been dating for a little while, right?" She nodded. "Well, I just think that you need to talk to him before we take this any further. It's not fair to you or to him. And I'd kind of like to wait until you're all mine. I've waited for you long enough, even if it kills me, I can wait a few more days." He gave her a long hug, not wanting to let go. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled that sweet vanilla scent that drove him crazy. It took all of his willpower to let go again.

"Why don't you let me take you home?" he asked. "You've had a really long day, and no offense, but I could use a little sleep myself."

Andy rose from the couch reluctantly and reached out a hand to pull Sam to his feet. Sam went to get some shoes and she grabbed his truck keys from the kitchen counter.

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and pulled her outside, locking the door behind him. He led the way around the side of the house to the garage and opened the door. He helped her get inside and then moved around to the driver's side to climb in. After backing down the driveway and pulling into the street, he reached over and grabbed her hand. Their fingers entwined together, a natural fit. He kissed the back of her hand and asked, "Which way, McNally?"

**Busy working on the next chapter, hope you guys liked this one!**


	7. Chapter 7

-1**This chapter is a little bit longer, hope you enjoy. **

**I don't own Rookie Blue. If I did, then Luke wouldn't even exist ;-)**

Sam pulled up to Andy's apartment. The street was black and quiet, but he still asked if she wanted him to walk her up to the door. She rolled her eyes. "Sam, I'm a police officer, I'll be fine for the time it takes me to walk one hundred feet and two flights of stairs." He raised one eyebrow. "Okay, okay, I know I attract all kinds of bad luck, but really, I'm fine." She leaned over and gave him one last lingering kiss. He regretfully pulled his hand away and unlocked the doors to the truck.

"Andy, I know you're off work for the next few days until IA clears everything… do you want me to come over after shift?" He looked at her hopefully.

"I'd love that! But I still have to talk to Luke and I'm not sure how much time he'll have to be free to do that, so I will let you know, okay?" He nodded, understanding. _She wasn't completely his yet, don't forget that, _he thought. _But almost. _

"That's fine," he replied. "Good night, Andy. I'll text you some time tomorrow. Let me know if you need anything." He kissed her one last time before she got out of the truck. He watched her walk to the building and waited until he saw the lights on in her apartment. He saw her peek out of the window, smile, and wave. Knowing that she was safe and sound, he put the truck into drive and headed home.

Sam woke before the alarm clock went off later that morning. He lay in bed for awhile, just thinking about the previous day's events. He grinned to himself, thinking about Andy. His heart sped up just thinking about what an amazing night it had been. He couldn't believe that she felt the same way. He couldn't wait until she was free of that jerk Callahan and he could take her out on a proper date and show her how he really felt. He just hoped that the strength of his feelings didn't scare her off. With that final thought, he pushed himself out of bed and headed for the shower. Time to get ready for work. _It would be a long day without McNally as his partner. _

A few hours later, Andy woke up to harsh sunlight hitting her eyes. She stretched and glanced at the alarm clock. It was nearly noon. She couldn't believe she had slept that long! She reached for her cell phone and flipped it open. She had two text messages from Sam. Her heart leapt. She read the first one, smiling. _Good morning, beautiful, sleep well? _She closed that message and read the second one. _Partnered with Epstein today, missing you. _

She responded back. _Slept great. Miss you too. _Unsure of what else to write, she closed the phone and waited for a response. Her phone lit up within seconds. _Can't wait to see you later, _it read. _Got a call, gotta go._

Andy stretched again, then decided to get up and get ready to face the day. She really wasn't looking forward to talking to Luke, but it couldn't be nearly as bad as admitting her feelings to Sam last night. She frowned, then grabbed her phone again and typed out a message to Luke. _Want to do lunch? We need to talk._

It had been a tiring day for Sam. He headed to the locker room to shower and change. He hoped that he'd get to see Andy tonight, he really had missed her all day. Epstein wasn't a bad partner, but he wasn't McNally, either. He and Andy worked so well together, he only hoped that they would be able to remain partners. It would probably be harder for him to concentrate if she was partnered with someone else. He was used to being with her, being distracted by her beauty and still being able to get the job done. He pulled his cell from his pocket and checked for messages. There was one from Andy. _I ended things with Luke. He didn't take it so well. Call me when you're done with shift._

Sam hoped she was okay. The message was kind of cryptic, it didn't really mention how Andy was doing. _I hope that Luke wasn't a total ass, _he thought. Andy was a hell of a catch, he knew Luke wouldn't give her up without a fight. He wondered how much she had told him, if she hadn't mentioned what happened last night with Sam, or if she had even mentioned Sam at all.

He picked up the phone and pressed number three on his speed dial. Andy picked up after two rings. "Hey!" she answered. He could hear the smile in her voice. _Well, she sounded fine, _ he thought. "Hey yourself!" he replied. "How was your day?"

"It was fine," she said. "I was going a little stir crazy sitting at home, not being at work. Do you still want to come over?"

_Of course he did! _ "I'm staving, do you want me to pick you up and we can go get a bite to eat?" he asked.

"Me too! I didn't… well, I didn't really get to eat lunch today. How long until you get here?" Andy was hoping it wouldn't be too long, she couldn't wait to see him.

"Give me twenty minutes. I've just got to shower and change and I'll be one my way. Start thinking about where you want to go to eat, " he said. They both said goodbye and he closed the phone. Smiling, he made his way to the showers. Without even realizing it, he started whistling.

Jerry came into the locker room a few minutes later. He heard someone whistling in the shower. Not sure who it could be, he briefly glanced around the corner. "Hey Sammy!" he said, seeing who it was "What are you so happy about?" _Sam probably thought he did a good job of hiding his emotions, but where McNally was concerned, he wore his heart on his sleeve_, Jerry thought. _Maybe he finally got lucky?_

"Can't I be in a good mood?" Sam replied, making a face.

"Sure, buddy. Just not used to seeing you so happy, that's all."

"Well, start getting used to it, Jerry. Happy with the way things are going right now, that's all." Jerry tried to press further, but Sam wouldn't say anything else.

He finished dressing in a hurry and drove a little faster than normal to get to Andy's. He smiled when he saw her walking out to meet him. She looked amazing, as always. _Damn, she was beautiful! _She took his breath away all the time.

She climbed inside the truck and smiled at him shyly. He leaned over and kissed her and could feel her shyness slipping away. They were interrupted by her stomach growling. She laughed and said, "Let's keep it simple tonight, how do you feel about pizza and beer?" Sam smiled, that's why he loved her… _she was exactly his kind of girl_.

**Sorry if this chapter bounced around, I had to kill some time to get the characters to the next episode's timeline. I have a few moments from episode 1x08 that I want to tie this in with story, so another couple of chapters, then I'll be done. Thanks for sticking with me and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Still loving all of the reviews! Thanks so much guys!**

**If I owned Rookie Blue, this is how things would have gone down. J**

The next three days passed the same way. Sam would go visit Andy when he was done with shift and they would go out to eat. They'd end up back at Andy's apartment, making out on the couch like a couple of teenagers, but Sam still wanted to take things slow. He didn't want to push her, because she was still so fresh from her breakup with Luke. He never spent the night, and they had yet to take that next step. He wanted to tell her how he really felt, but was still waiting for the right moment.

Each day that he spent without her in the squad car seemed to just crawl by. They sent sweet messages back and forth on their cell phones and flirted like crazy, but he couldn't wait for her to be back at work and sitting next to him. On the third evening, Andy called him as he was leaving the locker room and heading to his truck.

"Guess what?" Andy laughed into the phone before Sam could even say hello.

"I miss you too," Sam replied with a chuckle.

"Of course I miss you, silly! No, I'm calling because Frank just called me and let me know that IA cleared me. I'll be back at work tomorrow!"

"That's great, Andy. I'm actually on my way to pick you up now. We still good for Chinese?" he asked.

"Yup! See you in a few! Bye!" Sam closed the phone and put it in his pocket before climbing into his truck. _Thank God_, he thought. He wasn't sure that he could have gone much longer without her by his side at work. He'd _really_ missed her this week. The fact that they were seeing each other after hours only made it that much harder on him.

**(The next day) **

Sam pulled his truck into the 15th division parking lot. He grabbed the two cups of coffee from his console and while heading towards the building, spotted Officer Noelle Williams.

"You shouldn't have," she said, reaching for one of the coffee cups.

"I didn't," Sam replied, pulling the cups just out of her reach.

"Ouch!" She asked, "Who's the lucky girl?"

Sam thought for a moment and replied, "Jerry." Noelle laughed.

"I don't know, bounce in your step, twinkle in your eye… If I didn't know any better I'd swear you were in love…"

He stopped right in his tracks as Noelle continued on into the building. _Was it that obvious? _he asked himself. He smiled and continued into the building.

Once inside, he tried to find Andy. He looked everywhere for her, but assumed that she wasn't there yet. He headed for his desk in the bullpen when he heard Luke call to him.

"Hey Swarek! We need to talk," Luke said.

Sam grimaced. "Is this about McNally?"

**Don't worry, next chapter is coming right up! I just wanted to break these up or the chapter would have been too long. **


	9. Chapter 9

-1**Don't worry, I wouldn't leave you guys hanging! I'm wrapping things up, this is my last chapter!**

**I don't own Rookie Blue, but sure wish I did!**

Sam grimaced. "Is this about McNally?"

"Yeah," Luke replied. "I don't know what's going on, but she broke up with me the other day."

"Sorry to hear that, buddy." Sam tried to walk away before Luke said anything else. He really didn't want to have this conversation right now, he wanted to find Andy.

Luke continued on anyway. "Ever since the night of the blackout, she's been acting so differently. She broke up with me the next day over lunch, and I still don't really understand why. I've been trying to call her every night but her cell phone's been off. Could you do me a favor when you're on shift and find out what's going on?"

"Uh, Callahan, I don't really think that's a good idea. If McNally broke things off, I'd just leave her alone, you know? There must be a good reason why she would change her mind, right?" _Like me, _he thought.

"Could you just put in a good word for me, Sammy?" Luke asked.

"Sure, buddy!" Sam replied. Luke turned to walk away and Sam rolled his eyes. _Yeah… right!_

Sam took a deep breath and decided that Andy was probably still in the locker room, changing for shift. With a gently knock on the door, he poked his head inside. He grinned, realizing that she was alone in the room. He sauntered over to her and held out the coffee cup in his right hand. "Hey!" she said, smiling at Sam.

"For you," he offered. He smiled at her, bringing out the dimples when he saw her reaction. "I just wanted to bring you a little something to make your first day back a little special. It's not much."

"Thank you!" she said. She grabbed the cup and took a drink. "It's perfect! How'd you know how I take my coffee?"

"McNally, I'm a trained police officer," he boasted, " I notice the little things." _I notice every little thing about you,_ he thought.

"Yeah, but Sam-" she started. She was interrupted by Sam grabbing her belt loop and drawing her in close. He kissed her softly and then rested his forehead against hers.

"McNally… Andy…" he whispered, and pulled the coffee from her hands. He set both of their cups down on the bench. He then took a few steps closer to her until he pushed her up against the row of lockers. She stopped and looked at him with those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"I need to tell you something." Sam reached out a brushed her bangs out of her eyes and tucked the loose strands behind her ear. He left his hand there, his thumb caressing her cheek. She didn't respond, but swallowed a lump in her throat while she waited to hear what he had to say.

"Andy, it took awhile for me to realize this, but apparently, everyone else has already noticed. I don't know how every copper out there knew, and I didn't, but the point is that I know now…"

"Know what, Sam?" Andy could barely get the words out. Her heart was pounding so hard and fast in her chest. She looked down, unsure of what Sam would say next.

"That I love you," he answered simply, honestly. "I'm pretty sure I've loved you from the first week that we met," he said. "And every day since," he finished.

Andy looked deep into his eyes. She didn't even hesitate before she replied. "I love you too, Sam." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sam smiled. He couldn't contain himself. He pushed Andy up against the locker and kissed her deeply, running his hands down the line of her neck, tracing down her arm before they swept behind her and circled her waist. He let one hand slide into her back pocket while the other pulled her even closer to him. He felt a moan escape from her lips and he reached one hand between them, his fingers nimbly undoing the buttons on her shirt.

Andy pushed him back for a moment with a hand on his chest. "Sam! What are you doing? Somebody will find us," she sputtered, "and we've got to get to parade.!"

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her neck. He whispered in her ear, brushing his lips along her skin and sending shivers all along her body.

"Don't worry, McNally, no one will find us. I already locked the door behind me on my way in…."

**Thanks everyone for following along with my first fan-fic! I just wanted to borrow these characters and write out the situations in the way I wished they had really happened! Sorry to leave you hanging, but I thought that was a good place to end it!**

**I'm already dreaming up my next story, and I can't wait for episode 2x11 to air tomorrow night!**


End file.
